Dungeon at Goodplace
The Dungeon at Goodplace is Sailor Mercury's initial dungeon. It lies beneath a forest nearby the village of Goodplace, within the Barony of Blisshire, in the Kingdom of Morgan the Great. It was the first dungeon of Mercury and as such many designs and layouts she used in later iterations were first introduced here. The floor is tiled in blue and white checkers with chess figurines ornamenting the walls. Rooms *Library *Hatchery *Heart Chamber *Smelter *Prison *Barracks Surface The forest above the dungeon showed already a sickly and withering composition when Ami first saw it two days after her activation of the dungeon heart. To the east the forest gives place to fields of wheat and softly swinging hills. Nestled inbetween those is the village of Goodplace. Smoke further on the horizon indicates larger settlements. The inn in Goodplace is a two-story building and was the place Ami first met her future friends Jared, Cathy and Snyder as well as Boris, who all were part of an adventuring party. Attack on the Dungeon After Mercury's participation in the attack on the Dungeon at the Capital she was found out to be a Keeper, with a paper trail leading to the general location of her dungeon. Preparation Aware of that she relocated to another conquered dungeon. Discharging most of her minions and transporting the rest to the safe location left her with an empty dungeon and she prepared for the inevitable attack. The imps dug out a pit beneath the temporarily inert Dungeon Heart into which it was sunk, in the process severing the connection to the rest of the dungeon and losing her claimed territory. A stone slab on top of it was made, with a fake dungeon heart on ground level of the dungeon. Mercury reactivated the inert heart below the fake one, reclaiming parts of the dungeon and ordering the imps to erase the signs of the dungeon heart's short quiescence. With parts of the dungeon reclaimed she summoned the former harem of Malleus and the dark monk Tasbaal, the latter in a magic-proof prison.Chapter 31 Attack Baron Leopold led an army of 300 soldiers, wizards and monks to the assumed location of the dungeon. Close to the forest under which the dungeon was located Mercury faced him in front of his army. During the short parley she surrendered, voluntarily gave him the dungeon's location, told him of the freed slaves, the imprisoned ex-high priest of a Dark God and of the escape of her Reaper. In return, abbot Durval tried to smite her with lightning. Subsequently the baron found the dungeon, the slaves, the - by now - dead ex-high priest and destroyed the fake dungeon heart. Mercury at the same time as the heart was destroyed deactivated the heart. This lead to the general cave-in of the heart chamber and made it appear as if the fake heart had been real and its destruction supposedly banished Mercury from this region.Chapter 32 Aftermath In the process of salvaging what was left of the dungeon, the barons troops found the world map Mercury had designedChapter 26: Production Model, as well as the locations of her three prospective targets for acquisition, among them her new base of operations. Baron Leopold ordered informing the respective Lords of a Keeper infestation in preemptive caution.Chapter 33 A few months later Mercury destroyed the inert heart prior to her duel against the Horned Reaper.Chapter 56: The Duel References Category:Dungeon